


Immune To Your Consultations

by SACF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, post-s4, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SACF/pseuds/SACF
Summary: 「噢，看在老天的份上，」約翰說道。「我一次只能處理一個青少年！」Rosie Watson有個秘密，而221B貝克街藏不了秘密。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Immune To Your Consultations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immune To Your Consultations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183910) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> 所有的讚美都屬於原作者，所有的批評都屬於我。  
> 如果喜歡的話，不妨去原作那支持一下！  
> 預祝看文愉快:)

Rosie Watson是個模範小孩：開朗、好奇、友善、忠誠，是她的父母以及一小部分可容忍的Sherlock Holmes的綜合體。她在學校是核心人物，在班上頗受歡迎，更是她小家庭裡的小太陽。  
  
然而，她十五歲了。  
  
「我 ** _不_** ！」Rosie叫道。  
  
「會，你會的。」John說道。  
  
「不，我絕對不會！」  
  
「會，你保證絕對會！」  
  
「你們倆還記得在爭論什麼嗎？」Sherlock說道。  
  
John與Rosie以同樣惱火的神情轉向他。  
  
「閉嘴，Sherlock。」John說道。  
  
「對，閉嘴，Sherlock。」Rosie說道。  
  
「不准妳叫他閉嘴。」John說道。  
  
「你明明總是這麼做！」Rosie喊道。  
  
「對，但這不一樣。」  
  
「 ** _怎麼不一樣？_** 」  
  
「我傾向於你們倆都不要叫我閉嘴。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「Sherlock。」John說道。  
  
「我只是試著幫忙！」  
  
「那你沒有做得很好。」John說道。  
  
「噢，而你處理得 ** _極其出色_** ，是吧？」Sherlock說道。  
  
「我討厭你們！」Rosie說道，衝上樓甩上房門。  
  
John轉向Sherlock。「還真是 ** _非常謝謝_** 你的幫忙。」  
  
Sherlock大步穿過走廊。「不客氣。」他喊道，然後大力甩上房門。  
  
John站在起居室中央生了會兒悶氣，然後怒氣沖沖地踩著重步下了兩段階梯回到他221C狹窄的臥室，如果有人注意的話，就會聽見──他也大力甩上房門。  
  
-  
  
早餐的氣氛緊繃。  
  
「遞給我奶油。」John說道。  
  
「離Sherlock更近。」Rosie說道。  
  
「在忙。」Sherlock說道，視線沒有離開手機。  
  
「忙什麼？」Rosie問道。  
  
「解決謀殺案。」  
  
「不，你才沒有。你在玩寶石方塊(Bejeweled)。」  
  
「好，我自己拿。」John說道，伸手越過餐桌。「妳放學後會直接回家嗎？」  
  
「我不知。(I dunno.)」Rosie說道。  
  
「會回家吃晚餐嗎？」  
  
「我不知。」  
  
「好吧，那妳能晚點傳訊息告訴我？」John說道，抑制住一聲嘆息。  
  
「我不知。」  
  
「好，」John說道，放下茶杯發出哐啷聲。「那我去上班了。晚上見。或不見。我就自己做沒有人要吃的晚餐，然後整晚一個人自言自語。」  
  
「他今天有什麼問題啊？」John聽見Rosie低聲問道。他正在門廊穿外套。  
  
「只是他的其中一種脾氣。」他聽見Sherlock輕聲答道。  
  
John將臉埋入掌中。  
  
-  
  
「妳回來晚了。」Rosie將書包扔在門邊時，John說道。  
  
「甚至還不到九點半。」Rosie說道。  
  
「妳說會在晚餐後到家。」  
  
「現在是晚餐後，不是嗎？」  
  
「技術上來說，是。」Sherlock說道。「妳剛剛去哪？」  
  
「Olivia家。」Rosie說道。「寫作業。」  
  
「嗯，妳上樓吧。」John說道，目送她上樓。  
  
「她在說謊。」Sherlock在沙發上說道。  
  
John轉向他。「什麼？」  
  
「她剛剛不在Olivia家。」  
  
「你怎麼知道？」  
  
Sherlock翻了個白眼。「Olivia住在兩個街區外，但她卻從地鐵站回來；你從放在書包裡的手機以及綁在腰間的毛衣就能輕易推理出來。」  
  
「對，顯而易見。」John諷刺地說道。「她為什麼要說謊？」  
  
「因為她是個青少年。」  
  
「真是太正確了。」John說道。「所以她剛剛在哪？」  
  
「我還沒有線索。」  
  
John輕嘆。  
  
-  
  
隔天，John從診所的值班回家，Sherlock坐在他的扶手椅上，手指在他的下頷搭起尖塔，臉上露出駭人、嚴肅的神情。  
  
「John，」他認真地說道，「我有事要跟你說。」  
  
「噢天啊，」John說道，「是Hudson太太嗎？她沒事吧？」  
  
「什麼？」Sherlock說道，「她當然沒事。但她餅乾沒了，你下次出門能幫她買些回來嗎？」  
  
「買些回──老天，我以為你要告訴我什麼壞消息。」John說道，癱坐到他的扶手椅上。  
  
「噢。」Sherlock說道，「好吧，某種程度上的確是。Rosie交了男朋友。」  
  
John倏地站起身。「她交了什麼？」  
  
「顯然，」Sherlock說道，「謊報行蹤，父親問她日常的簡單問題，對他大吼大叫──典型青少年行為模式。但這對她來說算新的階段。還有那可怕的廉價鬚後水。」  
  
「再說一遍？」  
  
「這週她都帶著那股味道回家。」Sherlock說道。「博姿(註釋一)的，一瓶不超過十英鎊，令人髮指。我想你剛搬進來時就是使用那個牌子。」  
(註釋一：Boots，英國和愛爾蘭的一家連鎖藥妝店，也有自己的品牌。)  
  
  
「你確定？」  
  
「關於你和那牌鬚後水？那是二十幾年前的事了，但我幾乎可以肯定──」  
  
「不，是關於──你知道的，」John說道。「 ** _男朋友。_** 」  
  
「對，相當確定。」  
  
「好，你還能挖出更多線索嗎？」John說道。  
  
「什麼？是指 ** _詢問_** 她嗎？」Sherlock說道。  
  
「我是指當個該死的 ** _偵探_** ！」  
  
「噢，對。」  
  
-  
  
「是去跟Noah Chapman見面。」Sherlock說道，隔天早上將手機湊到John面前。  
  
John眨了眨眼。「誰？」  
  
「Rosie的男朋友。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「你怎麼知道？」  
  
「我分析了她過去六個月的社群媒體活動，過濾掉新增的共同愛好。」Sherlock說道。「然後，刪去她曾經向我們提及的人名，把近兩週內剩餘男生的打卡地點與她的打卡地點進行交叉比對。輕而易舉。」  
  
「對，好吧，這就是我刪除臉書帳號的理由。」John說道。「所以，你還知道些什麼？」  
  
「他在學校打橄欖球。」Sherlock說道，瀏覽一系列的照片。「似乎是Chelsea的球迷。噢，他還戴耳環。」  
  
「耳環？」John說道。「這近期很流行嗎？」  
  
「你確定自己問對人？」Sherlock說道。  
  
「你們在討論什麼？」Rosie問道，衝進廚房。  
  
「沒事。」John與Sherlock說道。Sherlock太晚將手機藏到背後。  
  
Rosie瞇起眼睛。「真的嗎？那你手機上有什麼？」  
  
「成人片。」Sherlock迅速答道。  
  
「Sherlock！」John厲聲叫道。  
  
「噁！」Rosie叫道。「噢我的天啊，太噁──」  
  
「看在老天的份上，那不是成人片。」John說道。「妳不吃早餐嗎？」  
  
「不想吃了。」Rosie邊喊邊跑上樓。  
  
John翻了個白眼。「你會給她帶來陰影。」  
  
Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「她五歲時在保鮮櫃裡發現一盒人類的毛髮，我相信她會以某種方式存活的。」  
  
-  
  
「你花了真多時間。」Sherlock在Mycroft進門時說道。  
  
「我不是個快遞宅配員。」Mycroft說道。「晚上好，John。」  
  
「Mycroft，」John說道。「茶？」  
  
「他沒有要待在這。」Sherlock說道，從他手中奪走平板電腦。  
  
「我沒有要久留。」Mycroft說道。「你認為這很重要嗎？」  
  
「不清楚。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「什麼很重要？」John問道。「你有案子？」  
  
「這就是你蒐集的全部資料？」Sherlock說道。  
  
「他才十六歲。」Mycroft說道。「我們在那個年紀甚至都還沒有獲得反社會行為禁令，親愛的弟弟。」  
  
「抱歉，誰才十六歲？」John問道，他的 _Sherlock-做了-某些-不好的-事情_ 的雷達開始作響。  
  
「Noah Chapman。」Mycroft答道。  
  
「Sherlock，」John說道。「告訴我你沒有這麼做。」  
  
「倘若不能利用Mycroft監視Rosie的男朋友，那把他留在身邊有什麼意義？」Sherlock說道。「不要剝奪他的這項功能，John；這讓他幾乎稱得上有用處。」  
  
「我相信這是你對我說過最友善的話。」Mycroft說道。  
  
「我的感性隨著歲數漸長。」Sherlock說道，滑動瀏覽一連串的照片。「他小時候有嚴重的垂直覆咬症狀，從基因學角度來說不理想。噢，看，他的叔公是格倫德文(Glendevon)的第二大亨，你是否曾把他列入潛在陰謀論的嫌疑裡，Mycroft？」  
  
「夠了。」John說道。「Sherlock，我是說『調查』，不是『調出根本不應該出現的政府文件』。他只是個孩子，他應該擁有隱私，我不認為──」  
  
「他的父親支持脫歐。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「好，收回前言。」John說道，從Sherlock手中搶走平板電腦。  
  
-  
  
「所以，」John晚餐時故作輕鬆地問道。「在學校的狀況如何？」  
  
「不錯。」Rosie答道。  
  
「有跟上所有的課程進度？」  
  
「有。」Rosie答道。  
  
「那數學呢？星期一有個測驗，妳考得──」  
  
「不錯。」  
  
「好，很好，」John說道。「呃，所以，妳最近和誰玩在一起？」  
  
「朋友。」Rosie說道。  
  
「大多是跟Olivia？Amelia？那他的媽媽很喜歡妳的那個男孩呢？他的名字叫──Rupert？妳最近還會跟Rupert見面嗎？」  
  
「大概吧。」Rosie說道。  
  
「那其他男孩呢？或是朋友？或是那些，妳知道的，只是朋友的男生？」  
  
「我不知道。」Rosie說道。「有一些吧。」  
  
John求助地望向Sherlock，對方只是稍稍聳肩，明確表示 ** _自己在這種情況下毫無用處，你很清楚。_**  
  
John確實很清楚。Sherlock擅長幫忙完成作業，激發思考與好奇心，誘發對於權威的正確質疑態度，以及莫名其妙地加入即興的起居室舞會。他不擅長 ** _談論情感_** 。  
  
「所以，沒有人…很特別？」John有點積極地問道。「沒有妳想要，就是，告訴我們的人？」  
  
「呃，沒有。」Rosie說道。「你們兩怎麼了？」  
  
「什麼？」John說道。「妳是指什麼？」  
  
「你們表現得很詭異。」Rosie說道。  
  
「我們總是很詭異。」Sherlock反駁道。  
  
Rosie翻了個白眼。「介意我先離席嗎？我告訴Olivia，會傳明天服裝的照片給她，這樣我們就不會意外撞衫。」  
  
「這似乎…不太必要。」Rosie將碗盤放到水槽時，John說道。「好吧，晚點聊。」  
  
「這不是你最佳的審問。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「不能使用槍枝改變了整個遊戲的運作。」John陰暗地說道。「我們現在該怎麼辦？」  
  
「嗯，」Sherlock說道。「我相信大部分的雙親會坐下來，告訴她自己知道的事，然後開啟一場誠實、坦率的對話，談論關於浪漫關係的糾葛、正確性知識，以及長大成人的挑戰以及興奮。」  
  
「好，」John說道。「還有其他計畫嗎？」  
  
「顯而易見。」Sherlock說道。  
  
-  
  
「這是個糟透的計畫。」John說道。  
  
「我沒有聽見你提出更好的意見。」Sherlock說道。「等一下，你的假髮歪了。」  
  
「我不明白，為什麼我需要戴假髮。」Sherlock幫他調整時，John低喃。「你的頭髮更具辨識度。」  
  
「對，但這放在你頭上更有趣。」Sherlock說道。「無論如何，我會戴上眼鏡，而你要戴上那副真的──」  
  
「它僅用於閱讀！」John爭辯道，豎起他寬鬆外套的領子。「你知道的，我不認為真正的貨車司機會這樣穿。」  
  
「我必須說幾次，這是關於融入環境。」Sherlock說道。「穿上那件外套，你會變得相當不起眼。但這並不是在說你平時的衣著多麼讓人眼前一亮。」  
  
「噢，對我的衣服評頭論足，真荒謬。」John說道。「你有五件相同的貝達弗(註釋二)！」  
(註釋二：Belstaff，Sherlock大衣的服裝品牌。)  
  
「實際上，是六件。」Sherlock說道。「你準備好了嗎？」  
  
「還沒。」John說道，跟著Sherlock走進拜倫大街，努力不顯得可疑。  
  
「不介意的話，我們想要後面的座位。」Sherlock對著服務員說道。  
  
「你那是什麼口音？」John嘶聲說道。  
  
「在利物浦長大，但在巴金定居。」  
  
「嗯，真是殘暴的設定。」  
  
「謝謝誇獎。」Sherlock說道，滑進座位拿起菜單。  
  
「你 ** _確定_** 她待會兒會出現？」John說道。  
  
Sherlock盯著他。「上個月，我只根據籬笆大小就追蹤到犯人。我想，我有能力知道十五歲的少女會在哪與她的秘密男友約會。」  
  
「你怎麼做到的？分析她的社群媒體？超級間諜技術？她今早穿襪子的方式？」  
  
「我看了她的短信。」Sherlock說道，掃視菜單。  
  
John感到震驚。「我以為我們說過會尊重她的隱私。」  
  
「我們正在變裝跟縱她，John。」Sherlock說道。「我相信木已成舟。噢，她來了。不， ** _別看_** ──」  
  
「在哪？」John說道，已經伸長脖子搜尋。  
  
「顯然是從前門進來。」Sherlock在自己與前門間豎起菜單。「我們做過成千上萬次的跟監，John，振作點！」  
  
「他長怎樣？有牽手嗎？她有在笑嗎？他看起來有嗑藥嗎？」  
  
「高。沒有。有。以我公認的專家角度，或許。」Sherlock說道。「噓，他們坐在你身後。」  
  
「噢，完美。」John說道，垂下頭，好似這樣會比坐得直挺挺更不讓人起疑。「所以，有什麼計畫？」  
  
「監視她，然後回家後告訴她三十歲前不能約會？」Sherlock說道。「她已經十五歲了，John。這必然會發生。或許我們應該放手。」  
  
John蹙眉。「你難道不知道十六歲的男孩是什麼德性？」  
  
「我十六歲時在劍橋研究RNA與細胞辨識之間的潛在關聯。」  
  
「好吧，這不是他們大多數人會思考的事情。」John說道。  
  
身後傳來熟悉的笑聲，伴隨另一陌生、低沉的聲音。  
  
「我相信他們正在碰腳調情(註釋三)。」Sherlock說道。  
(註釋三：譯者怕大家不知道，就是在桌子下用腳碰來碰去調情。)  
  
「噢，天啊，」John說道。「這完全是個錯誤。我們應該走了。她回家後，我們要跟她談談，開啟一場友善、文明的對話。數到三，我們就起身離開吧。一、二、三──」  
  
「不好意思，先生。」Rosie說道。當John站起身時，她伸手抓住John的袖子。「你能幫個忙嗎？」  
  
John僵住。  
  
「呃，」他說道，突然對自己的假髮心懷感激。「我，呃，該走了──」  
  
「噢，這只需要花一點點時間。」Rosie說道。「只是──你會不會碰巧有保險套？」  
  
John瞬間轉向她。「妳在 ** _說什麼_** ，年輕的小姐，妳──噢。」  
  
Rosie瞇起眼睛。「嗨，爸。嗨，Sherlock。」  
  
「蛤囉。(Ello.)」Sherlock用駭人的口音說道。  
  
「在這裡遇見你們，真有趣。」Rosie說道，她噙著笑意的臉告訴John，她非常、非常憤怒。  
  
「妳什麼時候發現的？」Sherlock問道。  
  
「我一踏進門就發現了，顯而易見。」  
  
「好女孩。」Sherlock說道，John用手肘攻擊他。  
  
「甜心，我們只是──」  
  
「你們只是在監視我？」Rosie說道。  
  
「事實上，我們通常更偏好 ** _偵查_** 一詞。」Sherlock說道。  
  
John扯下假髮，像盾牌一樣緊緊攥在胸前。「Rosie，妳是對的，這是錯的。但我們只是 ** _擔心_** 妳，妳有一天會明白──」  
  
「不，爸，我不這麼認為。」Rosie說道。「你知道，只因為 ** _你們_** 無法處理一段感情並不代表 ** _我_** 沒有辦法！」  
  
John眨了眨眼。「 ** _那_** 是什麼意思？」  
  
「沒事，」Rosie厲聲說道。「Noah，走吧。」  
  
「Rosie，」John說道，眼睜睜看著女兒拖著她迷茫的男友離開。「Rosie，等──」  
  
門在她身後關上。  
  
「嗯，」Sherlock說道。「本來可以做得更好。」  
  
-  
  
Rosie剛好在十點前到家時，221B的氛圍可以被寬容地稱為「緊繃」。  
  
「Rosie，」John在她走上階梯時說道。「Rosie，過來和我們談──」  
  
「我要睡了。」Rosie說道，過程中沒有放慢腳步。  
  
「不，妳還沒要睡。妳現在要下來──」  
  
房門碰地甩上。  
  
「也許明天早上。」John說道，蹙眉。  
  
房間的彼端，Sherlock聳了聳肩。  
  
「好， ** _你_** 現在有什麼問題？」John說道。「自從我們回家後，你就幾乎沒有說過半句話。」  
  
Sherlock無用地挑起眉毛。  
  
「噢，看在老天的份上，」John說道。「我一次只能處理一個青少年！」  
  
Sherlock裹緊他的睡袍，不願屈尊回應。  
  
「好吧，那麼，」John說道。他爬上樓，輕輕地敲門。「Rosie，甜心。我們能談談嗎，拜託？」  
  
「是要我轉發所有的郵件給你，或是在我的房間裡安裝Mycroft的監視器？」Rosie冰冷地說道。  
  
John靠在門板上。「不，不，我寧願跟妳談談，我應該從一開始就這麼做。我們搞砸了，對吧？」  
  
一段寂靜的停頓，然後──  
  
「對，你們的確搞砸了。」  
  
John無力地笑了笑。「我可以進去嗎？」  
  
Sherlock在樓下發出一聲戲劇化的嘆息。「我想你可以。」  
  
John推開門。Rosie正蜷坐在床頭，雙臂抱住膝蓋，John忍不住想著，她看上去非常、非常年輕，同時也已經完全長大了。以前他認為嬰兒兩歲的反抗期已經是最糟的情況，但一個青少年比那要難搞非常、非常多。  
  
「謝謝妳，」John說道，關上門然後坐到床尾。「願意跟我說話。我沒辦法做對所有事，妳知道的。只因為我身為父親，不代表我很完美。」  
  
Rosie輕哼。「我 ** _明白_** 。」  
  
「我知道妳明白。」John說道。「Sherlock與我──我們會試著適應妳已經長大的事實，好嗎？我們太習慣把妳當作小女孩。但妳已不再是個小女孩，而我向你保證，我們會尊重妳。但相對地，妳也要尊重我們，好嗎？如果妳只是告訴我們妳交了男朋友，我們也不會生氣。」  
  
Rosie挑眉。  
  
「好吧，Sherlock不會，但我或許會有點生氣。」John承認道。「但那是因為我擔心妳，這也是為什麼我們會採取行動。另外，這也是我們一貫處理問題的方式。妳知道這裡藏不下秘密。」  
  
Rosie輕嘆。「我知道Sherlock會自己弄清楚。我只是一直在思考如何向你開口。」  
  
John動了動身子。「我知道這很困難，有時沒有媽媽在身邊──」  
  
「爸，不是這樣。」Rosie說道。「那是因為你的 ** _過度保護欲_** ，有時甚至很極端。」  
  
「我不認為這麼說足夠公平。」  
  
「你剛認識Sherlock兩天就為他開槍。」Rosie說道。  
  
「我收回前言，妳這麼說非常公平。」John修正道。「好吧，我給妳承諾。我不會對妳的男友開槍，好嗎？倘若我保證不會對他開槍──」  
  
「 ** _爸。_** 」  
  
「──並且以更開闊的心胸接納這一切，」John繼續說道。「妳能保證不再對我說謊嗎？」  
  
Rosie微笑。「嗯，我猜我能保證。」  
  
「很好。」John說道。他爬過床親吻她的臉頰。「噢，還有，甜心，聽著，關於妳剛才說的，關於Sherlock和我，呃，那──」  
  
「爸──」  
  
「──很複雜，妳知道，嗯，妳似乎認為這一切都很簡單。如果只有我，那的確很簡單，但妳知道，事情並不是這樣，這需要兩個人，不是嗎？我知道妳很清楚我的感受，就是，但無論如何──」  
  
「爸──」  
  
「──只有單方面是行不通的，我相信妳已經自己充分體驗過了。最後，現在的狀態很好，或許不完美，但人生從不完美，它──」  
  
「 ** _爸！_** 」  
  
「怎麼？」John說道。  
  
Rosie瑟縮道：「他在門外聽。」  
  
John闔上雙眼。非常微弱的腳步聲，迅速下樓。  
  
「噢，親愛的。」John說道。  
  
「我想，你或許現在去跟 ** _他_** 談談比較好，你說是不是？」Rosie說道，得意地笑著。  
  
「妳知道自己能早點說。」  
  
「我知道。」Rosie說道。「爸？」  
  
「怎麼了，甜心？」  
  
「我演繹他人的能力比不上他，」Rosie說道。「但倘若你問 ** _我_** ，我會說這比你想像的要簡單得多。」  
  
「好吧。」John說道。  
  
「祝你好運！」當John關上房門時，她輕聲說道。  
  
John回到起居室時，感覺自己像個做錯事的人，而Sherlock坐在沙發上，跟John離開時同樣的位置。  
  
「所以，」John說道。「你都聽見了。」  
  
「對的(Yup.)。」Sherlock說道，刻意加重尾音。  
  
「好，」John說道。「呃，你怎麼想？」  
  
「接受十五歲少女的戀愛諮詢，我想這有點悲哀。」Sherlock說道。  
  
John笑出聲。「但她是聰明的那個，不是嗎？」  
  
「她當然是，她可是我們的小孩。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「太正確了。那麼繼續剛才的話題，可以嗎？」John說道，將Sherlock擠到一邊，坐到他身邊的沙發上。「話說，你剛才是用了『戀愛』一詞嗎？」  
  
「或許吧。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「哼嗯。」John說道。  
  
十分鐘後，Rosie的房門打開。  
  
「我要下樓了！」她大喊道。「我現在閉著眼睛，但我需要使用廁所！」  
  
她一到樓下，John與Sherlock雖然技術上來說仍待在同一張沙發上，但相距甚遠。  
  
「什麼都沒發生！」John說道。Rosie跑經過他們，關上廁所門。  
  
「我沒在聽！」Rosie從廁所喊道。  
  
接著，是一陣死寂。John聽著水龍頭的水聲。  
  
「這或許不是個好時機，」Sherlock說道。「但你的頭髮有點亂。」  
  
「噢，天啊。」John說道，捏了捏鼻樑。  
  
「臥室？」  
  
「好，走吧。」  
  
-  
  
「好，我們再複習一遍？」Rosie說道。「爸，你不能──」  
  
「提出任何尖銳的問題，拿出嬰兒照，或是以任何方式暗示我擁有槍枝。」John說道。  
  
「沒錯，」Rosie說道。「還有Sherlock，你不能──」  
  
「演繹他的任何事，即使極度顯而易見。」Sherlock說道。  
  
「很好。」Rosie說道。「現在，記住，他或許會有點緊張，因為這是他第一次見你們，也因為你們是，就是， ** _你們_** 。」  
  
「妳說 ** _你們_** ，是什麼意思？」Sherlock說道。  
  
「我的意思是，因為你是有名的諮詢偵探，還有各種事蹟。」Rosie說道。  
  
「噢，對。」Sherlock說道。「我忘了。」  
  
Rosie的手機響了。「他到了！」  
  
「他為什麼不敲門？」John說道，從碗櫥裡拿出盤子。「Sherlock，我叫你移走顯微鏡，不是把它的灰塵擦掉，我們需要四個座位！」  
  
「我該把它擺在哪？」Sherlock說道，雙臂交疊在胸前。「你的新果盤佔據了整個工作檯！」  
  
「首先，是 ** _你_** 物色到那個果盤，所以不要說它是 ** _我的_** ，其次──噢，嗨。」他說道，盡可能地笑得跟Noah一樣熱情；他很高，戴著耳環，神情緊張地走進公寓。  
  
「哈囉。」Noah說道。  
  
「這是我的雙親。」Rosie說道。「他們雖然奇怪，但沒有抓狂時，他們的立意都是好的。此外，他們的約會次數比我們少，所以不要讓他們給你提供任何建議。」  
  
「真是謝謝妳的介紹，Rosie。」John說道。「哈囉，Noah，很高興正式與你見面。上次跟監的事我們很抱歉。」  
  
「我是那個沒戴假髮的人。」Sherlock說道，跟Noah握手。「請坐。」  
  
「週末過得如何？」John問道。當他們都在餐桌就定位時，John企圖將Sherlock危險廢棄物的箱子用腳推到視線外。「有什麼有趣的事嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」Noah答道，揉了揉脖子。「基本上都在做作業。」  
  
「當然，除了髮型。」Sherlock說道。「還有跟母親一起去購物──順便一提，那件襯衫的顏色很襯你。雖然我認同她的意見，你應該買大一碼，如果我們足夠…誠實…」  
  
Sherlock慢慢噤聲，John與Rosie同時轉向他；Rosie很憤怒，John很惱火。  
  
「噢，」他說道，在Rosie的瞪視下收斂。「我不應該這麼做。這很無禮。我致上歉意。」  
  
一片寂靜無聲。然後──  
  
「這很…驚人。(That was… amazing.)」Noah窒息地說道。  
  
所有人都盯著他。  
  
「真的？」Rosie說道。  
  
「精采絕倫(Absolutely extraordinary.)。」Noah說道。「你能再做一次嗎？」  
  
Sherlock看上去有點洋洋得意。「或許，晚一點。」  
  
「太棒了。」Noah說道，露出燦爛的笑容。  
  
「噢，謝天謝地。」John說道。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank JenTheSweetie for giving me kind permission <3


End file.
